Hans the Puffin
Hans the Puffin is a character that hails from the Madagscar universe. Alongside Dr.Blowhole he was Skipper's main archenemy and rival clashing with the penguin on several times. Now he seems to have joined forces with SKipper and the heroes against his former boss Marceline's Dad Physical Appearance He looks like a penguin with the subtle difference of being taller, having different eyes and a larger break Personality Hans is a very intellgent, enigmatic and deceptive bird who has a personal history with Skipper as he is the reason the penguin cannot enter Denmark. He is also highly affable being able to charm others easily as he did when SKipper introducing him to his other penguins and Marlene as well as his friendship with Noob Salbot. The puffin is also a very capable fighter despite being small as he can fight Skipper evenly and potentially defeat him Appearances The V Team Island Adventure: He made his debut as a member of Uka Uka's team, who was recruited by his lieutant Brother Blood as a way of stopping Skipper due to his history. Hans alongisde the villains fought Skipper, Bender and the others severeal times but failed as usual. The Great Time Travel Adventure: He returned alongside old friend Savio to serve Marceline's Dad and Darkwarrior. He struck up a partnership with Noob Salbot and helped him with his ideas and then Noob informed him of his plan to betray the team , He told Hans to go through with it soon too, so they could continue their partnership. Soon afterwards Hans betrayed the team by helping The V Team and Heroes escape Joker and fought besides them. Hans decided to join the team to stop MD, with Noob being proud of him Allies: Noob Salbot, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Dr.Blowhole, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Darkwarrior, Darkwing, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Peep, Luciaus, Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, Emperor X, Ice King, Django, Marceline, Finn, Scorpion,Nibbler, Pinky, Brain Enemies: Marceline's Dad, The Joker, Alternate Doofenshcmitz, Savio, Chuckles, Prof HInkle, The Noid, No Heart, Eggman Nega Trivia Hans has worked for 3 villains in the past becfore turning to the heroes side. Dr.Blowhole, Uka Uka and Marceline's Dad He hates Hoboken like Skipper does, He, Bender and Joker share a voice actor Hans betrayed the villains because Noob inspired him to He is the third Penguins of Madasgcar villain to appear and the second to reform He seems to own a cellphone, as he wants to check his emails after leaving Hoboken He calls Dr.Blowhole Dr. Manmalfish hans 1.png hans 2.png hans 3.png hans 4.png hans 5.png hans 6.png hans 7.png Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Roleplaying Category:Anti Heroes Category:Members of Marceline's Dad's Empire Category:Non Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:True Neutral Category:Birds Category:Former members of Marceline's Dad's Empire Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B